Generally, a piezoelectric actuator of the piezoelectrically actuated pump is driven by a driving circuit when the piezoelectrically actuated pump is enabled. The piezoelectric actuator is operated continuously and periodically so as to drive the piezoelectrically actuated pump to operate correspondingly. A driving circuit for example a constant-frequency driving circuit or a high-voltage driving circuit can be employed to drive the piezoelectric actuator. The constant-frequency driving circuit outputs a voltage at constant frequency to drive the piezoelectric actuator, and the high-voltage driving circuit outputs a voltage at high level to drive the piezoelectric actuator for increasing the deformation of the piezoelectric actuator.
Generally, different piezoelectrically actuated pumps employ different piezoelectric actuators, and different piezoelectric actuators have different operating frequencies. For enabling different piezoelectrically actuated pumps to operate, different driving circuits are designed for respective piezoelectrically actuated pumps according to the piezoelectric actuators of the piezoelectrically actuated pumps. Consequently, the piezoelectrically actuated pumps have respective driving circuits, and the piezoelectric actuators of the piezoelectrically actuated pumps can be driven by respective driving circuits.
At present, the piezoelectric actuator of the piezoelectrically actuated pump needs a corresponding and exclusive driving circuit. Namely, if one piezoelectrically actuated pump is replaced by another piezoelectrically actuated pump, a new driving circuit is needed to be designed and employed for the piezoelectrically actuated pump. Under this circumstance, various driving circuits are designed according to different piezoelectrically actuated pumps. Consequently, the cost is high. In addition, if a constant-frequency driving circuit is employed to drive the piezoelectric actuator to operate, the constant-frequency driving circuit can only output the voltage at constant frequency and the voltage outputted from the constant-frequency driving circuit can't be adjusted to an optimized operating frequency required for the piezoelectric actuator automatically. Namely, the piezoelectric actuator can't be driven by the constant-frequency driving circuit to operate at an optimized operation condition. Furthermore, if a high-voltage driving circuit is employed to drive the piezoelectric actuator to operate, the piezoelectric actuator is damaged easily or the life time of the piezoelectric actuator is reduced when the deformation of the piezoelectric actuator is increased.
Therefore, it is desired to develop a driving circuit applicable to various piezoelectrically actuated pumps so as to obviate the issues encountered by the prior arts.